The Light Hearts
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Hati itu seperti bunga. Mekar, gugur, lalu tumbuh lagi. Begitu juga hatinya. Namun, hati itu tak bisa dibohongkan, tak bisa diprediksi, dan sangat… merepotkan / Special New Year / ShikaIno / DLDR


**Summary : Hati itu seperti bunga. Mekar, gugur, lalu tumbuh lagi. Begitu juga hatinya. Namun, hati itu tak bisa dibohongkan, tak bisa diprediksi, dan sangat… merepotkan**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shikamaru x Ino**

**Romance, Drama**

**Fiction By : Shimmer Caca**

Bus itu melaju kencang, melewati bukit-bukit kecil dan pemukiman yang berada di sekitarnya. Matahari mulai naik ke atas, dan gedung pencakar langit itu kini mulai tampak di pandangan mereka. Liburan akhir tahun akan segera usai, dan para gadis itu kini tengah duduk di dalam Bus menuju kota tempat mereka tinggal. Ino dan teman-temannya memang menghabiskan waktu di Osaka. Dan kini, semuanya tengah duduk santai dalam Bus, menunggu hingga mereka sampai di Tokyo.

"Menyenagkan sekali yaa, Ino," Sakura berkata sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke luar Bus, menikmati semilir angin musim dingin yang sangat menyejukan. Ino hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang persis seperti anak kecil. "Kapan-kapan kita harus berlibur di Pulai Nami. Kita bawa juga Shikamaru dan yang lainnya." Seakan tak menghiraukan perubahan raut wajah Ino, saat Sakura mengucapkan nama 'Shikamaru', senyumnya semakin lebar saat mereka semua hampir mendekati daerah Tokyo yang mulai padat di siang hari.

"Ano, Ino-chan," suara lembut khas milik sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Hinata. Memanggil Ino dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "A-apa Ino-chan sakit?" Hinata menatap Ino khawatir, sedangkan Ino hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut sebagai jawabannya. "Aku senang, lain kali kita berlibur lagi ya, Hina-chan." Ino berkata dengan riang. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya percaya bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Namun, di dasar hati Ino, gadis itu merasakan perih, seperti luka lama yang dikoyak kembali. Bahkan rasanya lebih.

Mungkin salah satu tujuan Ino mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya berlibur ialah menghapus luka itu perlahan. Namun, dugaan Ino salah. Saat ia berusaha mencoba melupakan kejadian itu, maka kejadian tersebutlah yang memenuhi isi kepala Ino. Jika Ino bisa memilih, ia ingin saat ini juga mengalami amnesia. Ingin melupakan kejadian itu dan Shikamaru, dalang dari kejadian itu terjadi. Shikamaru dan Ino saling mencintai, itu kebenaran mutlak. Walaupun keduanya sering terlibat adu mulut yang tak penting, tak bisa mematahkan hal tersebut. Namun, beberapa minggu yang lalu tepatnya pada malam minggu, saat Ino mengajak Shikamaru untuk keluar bersama, pria itu menolak dengan alasan dia sibuk. Dalam hati Ino memakluminya, tapi saat dia keluar bersama kakaknya, Deidara, Ino melihat Shikamaru dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di dalam cafe berdua. Wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat bahagia, hati Ino panas melihat kedekatan keduanya. Tak ada alasan khusus kenapa tiba-tiba saja Ino marah kepada Shikamaru, Ino pun sadar bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa Shikamaru. Dan karena kejadian itulah, hubungan keduanya merenggang. Saat mereka bersama, tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Terkadang juga, Ino menghindari Shikamaru, saat pria itu menghampirinya.

"Ino-chan!"

"I-Ino.."

"Heii PIG!" seakan tersadar dari dunia kyahalnya, Ino mengerjapkan mata birunya, dan memandangi ketiga temannya yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan heran. Ino hanya bisa memberi senyum canggung kepada mereka. Sakura menyentuh bahu Ino, dan berkata, "Ada masalah apa? Tak perlu sungkan untuk bercerita pada kami, Ino?" tangan Sakura mengusap-usap punggung telapak tangan Ino, mencoba memberi kehangatan dan ketentraman kepada sahabat 'ungunya itu.

"Tidak ada," Ino memegangi tangan Sakura yang sedaritadi mengusap punggung telapak tangannya, mencoba menghentikan aksi Sakura, "Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan, Sakura."

"Sungguh?" kini giliran gadis bercepol dua yang bertanya, "Kau sungguh tidak ada masalah? Sejak awal perjalanan kau jelas merasa tidak tenang, Ino-chan!" Tenten mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ino, menatap manik _aqua_ milik Ino, berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana.

"Ya. Dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, mungkin aku hanya merasa lelah karena perjalanan kita. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar, dan aku yakin tubuhku akan kemabli_ fit_, seperti semula. Kalian tak perlu berlebihan seprti itu." Ino menunjukan senyum lebarnya, membuat ketiga temannya menghela nafas lega.

"Naruto bilang, mereka sudah sampai di terminal dan akan menjeput kita. Lihat, terminalnya sudah dekat!" Sakura berkata sambil memasukan _handphone_nya ke dalam saku bajunya. Tenten dan Hinata juga sudah kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, yang berada tepat di belakang Sakura dan Ino.

"Apaa.. Shikamaru juga ada?" Ino bertanya dengan nada pelan, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ehh?! Kau merindukan Shikamaru yaa? Tentu saja pria pemalas itu datang, diakan juga mau menjeput pacarnya." Jawab Sakura asal, dan sebagai hadiah, Ino memberikannya sebuah jitakan yang membuat senyum Sakura semakin lebar.

"Shikamaru, mereka datang tuhh!" Teriak Naruto membuat Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya, setengah menggerutu, Shikamaru perlahan turun dari mobilnya. Pria bertampang malas yang sebenarnya cerdas itu kini berada di sebuah terminal Bus, jika tidak dipaksa oleh Naruto, Shikamaru tak mungkin berada di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu dong. Jangankan Ino, aku aja enek liatnya." Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya berdiri di samping Shikamaru, menunggu sang pujaan hati turun dari dalam Bus. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya, tanda ia sangat kesal terhadap pria hyperaktif di sampingnya kini.

Saat Bus itu sampai, Shikamaru mulai mendekati wanita dengan pakaian ungu yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, sepintas tercium aroma bunga mawar saat Shikamaru mendekat, tanpa diperintahkan, Shikamaru mengambil koper yang dipegan Ino sedaritadi. Sedikit terkejut, Ino melihat Shikamaru yang kini tersenyum tipis kepada dirinya, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas, "_Okaeri_, Ino."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya bagi Ino, saat ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pria yang ada di sampingnya ini benar-benar aneh. Tak bisa ditebak jalan pikirnya. Ino masih belum berani berbicara pada Shikamaru, dia merasa sangat malu, wajahnya sedaritadi memerah, membuat gadis cantik itu semakin imut. "Kau pasti laparkan, Ino? Ayo kita makan siang. Kebetulan aku juga belum makan siang." Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Terserah deh." Ino merasakan darahnya berdesir, dan dadanya pun mulai berdebar dengan kencang. "Nanti kau harus datang ke festival tahun baru, yang diadakan di sekolah ya." Shikamaru berkata dengan pelannya, meminta Ino untuk datang ke festival sekolah yang setiap akhir tahun diadakan.

"Hmm.. entahlah, aku tak bisa berjanji," ucap Ino, sambil berpura-pura memainkan _handphone_nya. "Aku akan datang jika Sakura dan yang lainnya datang." Lanjut Ino. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil, menanggapi omongan Ino_. Ino pasti datang_, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Shikamaru

Lampion-lampion bergantungan di setiap pohon yang ditemuinya. Beberapa kedai kecil yang menjual makanan juga beredar di kawasan sekolah elit ini. Suara musik yang memenuhi indra pendengarannya juga menemani kembang api yang meledak di penjuru langit malam. Ino dengan kimono ungunya berhasil membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya, menatap takjub dirinya. Ino sedaritadi mengayunkan kipas kecil yang berada di tangan putihnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, sudah lama dia berjanji kepada teman-temannya bahwa dia akan menunggu di tempat ini, tapi, teman-temannya tak juga muncul.

Ino sadar ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Awalnya, Ino berpikir bahwa dia adalah satu di antara teman-temannya, namun, dugaan Ino salah. Yang menghampirinya bukan salah satu dari ketiga temannya yang suka ngaret waktu itu. Tapi, seorang pria yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi isi kepala Ino, Shikamaru.

"Aku melihat Sakura sedang berjalan dengan Naruto ke arah bukit di belakang sekolah," ucap Shikamru, lalu berjalan menghampiri Ino. Sedangkan Ino, hanya menghela nafasnya, tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. "Butuh teman, Nona?" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, dan dibalas senyum manis dari Ino. Mereka mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah. Sesekali keduanya menghampiri sebuah kios yang menjual makanan atau yang menyediakan permainan. Wajah mereka berseri-seri, dan senyuman tak kunjung hilang dari bibir mereka. Sebentar lagi acara puncak akan dimulai. Sejenak, Ino melupakan kerisauannya terhadap Shikamaru.

"Jika aku boleh bertanya, mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menghindari ku?" mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar. Shikamaru meletakan semua hadiah yang dikumpulkannya bersama Ino di sampingnya.

"Kau, sudah punya pacar yaa?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman lebarnya. Mencoba menutupi kecanggungan yang melanda dirinya. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menahan senyum agar tidak tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?" Ino cemberut saat melihat Shikamaru menatap geli dirinya, "Tidak ada." Jawab singkat Shikamaru. Lalu menatap langit yang dihiasi kembang api bewarna-warni.

"Beneran? Lalu siapa wanita berambut pirang yang ku lihat di café bersamamu waktu itu?" tanya Ino. Alis Shikmaru naik sebelah, ia heran, darimana Ino bisa mengetahui bahwa dirinya pernah jalan dengan Temari, teman masa kecilnya? Apakah Ino ini paranormal?

"Maksudmu Temari?" tanya Shikamaru, memastikan. "Ahh.. mungkin dia, aku tak tau namanya. Ayo mengaku sajalah dia itu pacar mu kan? Seharusnya kau tak usah mengajak ku mengelilingi festival ini, bisa gawat jika dia sampai tahu." Ino menunduk, matanya terasa panas. Namun, ia tetap berusaha agar tidak menangis di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Dia teman masa kecilku. Dia baru pulang dari Amerika dan aku menyempatkan diri menemaninya jalan-jalan. Lagian mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan orang yang sudah memiliki pacar, Ino." Shikamaru menghela nafas. Dan Ino terkejut mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Ino yakin, saat ini Shikamaru sedang tidak berbohong padanya. Dia mendongak, menatap wajah Shikamaru yang kini juga tengan menatapnya.

"Dengar Ino, jika ada orang yang aku cintai, maka itu adalah kau," kata Shikamaru menatap dalam _aqua_ Ino. Ino bergeming, lalu menautkan jarinya dengan jari-jari Shikamaru.

"Dan jangan pedulikan hal lain lagi, ok? Mulai sekarang hanya ada kau, aku, dan hati kita."

Chuu~

Shikamaru mengecup bibir pink Ino. Tepat saat itu juga, kembang api bewarna merah muda yang sangat besar meledak tepat di atas mereka.

**END**

**A/N : Saya tau ini **_**fic**_** gaje sangat T_T Saya membuatnya saat tengah malam dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup. **_**Special fic**_** ShikaIno utnuk tahun baru, dan **_**request**_** dari Irta Nabila. Semoga suka #bow. Maaf jika ceritanya tidak pas, dan alurnya meloncat-loncat, juga **_**miss typo**_** yang bertebaran. **_**And Happy New Year Minna-san **_**^_^**_** Review, please..**_


End file.
